The Kobayashi Maru
| number = 47 | author = Julia Ecklar | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reformat = audiobook |narrator = James Doohan | reprint = | pages = 254 | ISBN = ISBN 0671658174 | date = 2273 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Kirk and his crew face certain death... while journeying deep into their own pasts! Description :A freak shuttlecraft accident—and suddenly Captain Kirk and most of his senior officers find themselves adrift in space, with no hope of rescue, no hope of repairing their craft, or restoring communications—with nothing, in short, but time on their hands. :Time enough for each to tell the story of the ''Kobayashi Maru - the Starfleet Academy test given to command cadets. Nominally a tactical exercise, the Kobayashi Maru is in fact a test of character revealed in the choices each man makes - and does not make.'' :Discover how Starfleet Cadets Kirk, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu each faced the ''Kobayashi Maru...and became Starfleet officers.'' References Characters :Anne • Baasch • Cantini • Robert Cecil • Sasha Charles • Pavel Chekov • Rachel Coan • Constrev • • Laurel Gugin • Hohman • Howell • Tetsuo Inomata • Janda • Gregory Jao • James T. Kirk • Arthur Kobrine • Kozor • Aldous Kramer • Leonard McCoy • Nabuda • • Maria Theresa Perez-Salazar • Montgomery Scott • Shoji • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Walgren • Westbeld Agrippa • Babin • Cheryl • Jesus Christ • George Custer • Friendly John • Fr'nir • Garth of Izar • Rube Goldberg • Hoshe-Igga • Korrd • Das Res-Pamudan • Shaitani • George Temmu • Von Starships and vehicles : ( refit) • • • Halley (shuttlecraft) • " " (Klingon cruiser) • " " (neutronic fuel carrier) • • • Locations :bridge • engine room • engineering • Gast • Isrando-on-Sheshwar • phaser bay • recreation hall • shuttlebay • sickbay • sunside • Tiatris • torpedo bay • transporter room Planetary locations :Aberdeen • Allegheny Mountains • Australia • California • Fisherman's Wharf • Golden Gate Bridge • Golden Gate Park • Iowa • Japan • Kare Conference Hall • Little Bighorn • Los Angeles • Mexico • Mexico City • Mount Tam • North America • Oakland • Ohio • Old El Cerrito • Palace of Fine Arts • Rhineland • San Francisco • Scotland • Tempe Stations and outposts :Aslan Industrial Station • Station F9 Planets and planetoids :Altair VI • Carstair's Planet • Earth • Hohweyn VII • Luna • Menak III • Rigel V • Rukbat V Stellar locations :Altair • the galaxy • Gamma Hydra • Hohweyn • Klingon Neutral Zone • Magellan sector • Menak • Murasaki sector • Rigel • Rukbat • Sol system Races and cultures :Andorian • Altarian • Barbarbaar'yoat • Human (Asian • Cheyenne people • Maori • Russian) • Klingon • Romulan • Tseyluri • Vulcan States and organizations :Babin's sixth fleet • Cadet Bloc G • Cadet Bloc W • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Command School • Starfleet Academy Engineering School • United Federation of Planets • Venkatsen Research Group • World Library Science and classification :Aberdeen Solution • atom • biology • black hole • blood • brain • chemotherapy • command chair • communications • computer • constellation • coolant system • • deflector shield • disruptor • drug • engine • environmental suit • glioblastoma • gravitic anomaly • gravitic mine • gravity • heart • hour • hypothermia • impulse drive • intercom • jamming • kilometer • lamp • mathematics • medicine • medikit • meter • multiship field system • muscle • nerve • orbit • particle beam • Perera Field Theory • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • plant • plasma weapon • radio • reader • record tape • star system • starbase • starship • subspace radio • time • torpedo • torpedo launcher • transporter • trinary star • warp drive Materials, substances and energies :adrenaline • antimatter • coolant • hair • ice • iron • kurite • light • liquid nitrogen • neutrino • nickel • ozone • radiation • titanium Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • chief engineer • commander • commodore • communications officer • crewman • doctor • engineer • first officer • helmsman • liaison officer • navigator • officer • phaser chief • pilot • science officer • security chief • student • yeoman Other references :asteroid • Battle of Tiatris • bulkhead • butterfly • butter • city • court martial • diplomacy • dog • duck • earthworm • Encyclopedia of Engineering Development and Design • field jacket • food • Georgian Russian • glass • helm • Hoshe Offensive • iguana • Japanese • Klingonese • Kobayashi Maru scenario • library • locker • mihka • Modern Russian • Muscovite High Russian • origami • parrot • philosophy • planet • psychology • rabbit • raisin • Reinhold pirouette • Rosserian ivy • sector • shore leave • solitaire • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • Starfleet uniform • Tellurian greencat • uniform • water • weapon Appendices Background On the cover of the book, the is shown, having been modeled based on a painting by Rick Sternbach originally created for the . Which ship it might represent from the story is unclear, although it seems implied that the Tritium image might represent the herself. Images maru.jpg|Cover image. the Kobayashi Maru German cover.jpg|Translation cover image. suluKM.jpg|Sulu. scottyKM.jpg|Scotty. jtkKM.jpg|Kirk. KMship.jpg| starship. Timeline |}} | prevdate=''The Better Man | nextdate=Final Frontier | nextMB="Spock: Reflections, Issue 1"| }} | prevdate="A Test of Character"| nextdate=Legacy | }} | prevdate=The Covenant of the Crown | prevMB=D-A-C| nextdate=Burning Dreams |}} | prevdate=The Better Man'' | nextdate="The Corbomite Maneuver"| prevMB="Alien Spotlight: Romulans"| nextMB=UK comic strips, second story arc| }} External link * category:tOS novels